


Bat Conference

by QueenoftheCapes



Series: Prank War [1]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: April Fools' Day, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes
Summary: Superheroes have secrets, sure, but this one just might be unbelievable!





	Bat Conference

**Author's Note:**

> This is an April Fools Day story I originally posted to the Lois and Clark fan message boards way back when. :)

"Hi, Bruce," Clark cheerfully intoned into the handset of the phone on his desk.

"Kent," the other man acknowledged.

"Um, listen," Clark began, trying to find the right words to say. "I was wondering—are you going to be giving out any interviews after the press conference?"

"Come again?"

"I know you've always been pretty aloof when it comes to dealing with the press," Clark hastily added, tapping nervously on the desktop with a pencil, "but it might help to clear up any issues that the conference doesn't cover. You could get into more detail on a few things, and maybe even give Robin a chance to say a few words about all this."

"Kent?"

"Well, you have to admit, Bruce," Clark said, leaning back in his chair, "a superhero coming out of the closet is *huge*. There'll be pandemonium. It might even affect your crime-fighting career."

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Not that there's any doubt that you can handle it," Clark added. "I mean, I'm sure nobody in the League will think less of you."

"Really."

"I don't see why they should," Clark replied. "They'll probably just be somewhat shocked at first, like I was," he continued. "Though, looking back, I guess some things make a little more sense now—"

"Kent," Bruce interrupted, his voice clipped. "Where did you hear about this press conference?"

Clark frowned. "We got it over the wire, Bruce, just like everyone else."

"Oh?"

"Well actually," Clark continued after a thought, "I was out when we got it. Lois filled me in when I came back."

"I see."

"It was definitely a surprise. Incidentally, is Robin going to be at the conference too? Or—"

"Kent. Check your calendar."

Confused, Clark obeyed. He studied the date on his day-planner and soon his face turned bright scarlet. "Ah. So—um… Ah." He coughed uncomfortably. "Right. Sorry. Happy April Fools Day, Bruce."

There was a soft click at the other end of the line.

Clark replaced the handset in its cradle and slumped down in his chair.

The next League meeting was going to be awkward…

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone's wondering why Clark thinks that a gay Batman is remotely a big deal, bear in mind that the show was set in the 90's, when "The U.S. Military is going to stop asking recruits if they're gay" caused a lot of ruckus and controversy. If your eyebrow is still raised, well, it was a long time ago, and I like to think my writing has been improving.


End file.
